Pinch Me
by h3llfrz
Summary: Fantasy House/Cameron/Thirteen I couldn't resist writting it.


Pinch Me Pinch Me

House was playing motocross on his PSP when he spotted it through the corner of his eyes.

Cameron and Thirteen were standing intimately close together while waiting for an elevator.

He couldn't resist his need to know what was happening so he headed after them. He got to the elevator just as the doors were closing, that was just in time to see Thirteen flick a stray strand of hair from Cameron's face playfully.

"_What the hell is going on?" _House wondered, _"Has Cameron switched teams?"_

Their elevator went down to the basement, House caught a second elevator and headed down after them.

"_What on Earth are they doing in the basement?"_ House asked himself, _"There isn't anything down there but the morgue."_

He exited the elevator to see the pair disappear around a corner and as quickly as possible he followed after them.

House broke the corner just in time to see a giggling Cameron and Thirteen stumbling into an empty autopsy room in an embrace.

"_Now this is interesting,"_ House thought as he moved in closer for a better look.

House stood in the doorway and watched in amazement as Thirteen eased Cameron's lab coat off before subsequently pulling her blouse out from her dress pants and unbuttoning it.

Cameron leaned in closer to Thirteen and started to nuzzle playfully against her neck, from there she moved to place kisses across her jaw line and then to take Thirteen lips into a deep kiss.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," House thought as he watched the two female doctors fondling each other, "two hot young **female** doctors getting it on right in front of me."

Both Cameron and Thirteen stopped to turn and face him in shock.

"Oops!" House said smirking, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

To House's surprise after their initial shock the two women walked up to him and pulled him inside the room, closing the door behind them.

Even if House wanted to resist he could as Cameron and Thirteen forced him up onto the autopsy table and were in the process of removing his pants.

Cameron settled between his legs and started to ease his boxer shorts off as Thirteen was working his jacket and shirt off. Lucky for him, House had opted to go without a t-shirt under his button-up shirt so there were fewer layers to be removed.

House decided to return the favour and started to unbutton Thirteen's blouse when he felt the warmth of Cameron's hand engulf his aroused penis. He gasped as Cameron made two quick strokes with her hands and then used her right thumb to rub gently across the tip of his erection.

Cameron smiled teasingly up at House and he couldn't resist returning her smile equally teasingly.

"You know something Cameron," House said with mirth in his voice, "if you had told me that you wanted this I would have volunteered."

He began to laugh but was cut off by Thirteen's lips and tongue claiming his mouth.

He returned the kiss willingly.

Thirteen had somehow managed to slip out of her pants and blouse without the others noticing, so House was free to unhook her bra and fondle the silky smoothness of her naked breast before trailing his kisses down her neck, across her shoulder and then from one rosy nipple to the other.

House was in the midst of circling his tongue around one of Thirteen's hardened nipples when he felt the damp warmth of Cameron's mouth around his painfully aroused penis. He exhaled sharply, threw his head backwards with his eyes closed and tangled his fingers in her hair as she moved rhythmically up and down on his erection.

"Oh fuck!" he exclaimed as she circled her tongue around the head of his penis.

Thirteen dropped to her knees and joined Cameron in the licking, kissing and sucking of House's arousal, her tongue occasionally meeting with Cameron's.

House felt as if he was floating as he neared the edge of his orgasm.

"Uum Cameron," he moaned, "I think I'm dreaming."

Cameron looked up to meet his eyes, green/grey clashing with icy blue, "Bad dream or good dream?" she asked him.

"Great dream," he replied with a slight moan, "pinch me so I can tell if it's real."

As soon as the words slipped from his lips a sharp pain ripped through his arm and he threw his eyes open to find himself not in the morgue but in his office with a smirking Cameron looking down at him and a dull pain in left arm.

House rubbed his arm and looked accusingly up at Cameron, "Why did you pinch me?" he asked.

"Because you told me to," Cameron said smiling broadly.

"Why would I tell you to inflict physical damage on me?" House asked her.

Cameron smiled knowingly, "I don't know House, you were the one talking in your sleep."

House looked up at her horrified at the thought that she might have overheard his entire explicit dream.

What did I say?" He asked.

Cameron shrugged and gave him a sexy but innocent smile, "Not much," she said before turning to leave.

House almost sighed with relief but instead was given cause to groan in despair as Cameron reached the doorway and turned to give him a quick wink.

**FIN**


End file.
